Alunan
by Yuri for Summer
Summary: 3 Remaja yang selama ini hanya sibuk dengan musik dan yang berhubungan dengan musik. Suatu hari, sebuah kejadian membuat mereka mengerti mengenai cinta, persahabatan, dan persaingan. Chapter 2 update! Hanabi's turn! Maaf kelamaan update
1. Chapter 1

**YO! Yo! YO! Ini Yuri-chan!! * readers : bodo...***

**Hehehehe.....Ini fanfic ketigaku di FFn dan pertama di fandom Naruto. Mohon maaf kalau seandainya kalian bete melihat fanfic yang aneh seperti ini. **

**Anyway!! Check this Out!!**

"**~"**

**Alunan**

**By Yuri for summer**

**Disc : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

"**~"**

Dentingan piano terdengar dengan merdu di sebuah rumah megah disusul dengan biola yang mengalun dengan lembut menghasilkan lagu yang indah di siang hari yang sepi ini. Sang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang memainkan piano itu bermain sambil menutup matanya sembari menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan. Jari-jari lentiknya melompat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain, terkadang satu tangannya memainkan dua atau tiga tuts sekaligus. Di sebelahnya gadis yang lebih muda darinya dan berambut cokelat panjang memiliki mata yang sama dengan warna mata gadis di sebelahnya bermain biola berwarna cokelat tua yang divernis dengan sempurna. Tangan kanannya menggesek biola dengan nada teratur. Terkadang dia sedikit membungkuk begitu memainkan lagu yang memaksanya untuk menekan senarnya lebih keras.

Musik itu semakin cepat dan menggebu-gebu, hingga akhirnya musik itu memelan dan semakin pelan. Lalu musik itu benar-benar berhenti. Suasana kembali sepi. Yang ada hanyalah suara tepukan tangan dari seorang pemuda yang daritadi mendengar permainan mereka berdua. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Hebat sekali Hinata. Hanabi." ucap pemuda itu. Kedua gadis yang disebut sebagai Hinata dan Hanabi membungkuk dengan hormat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, kak Neji." jawab mereka berdua dengan serempak. Pemuda bernama Neji itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengambil partitur yang ada di atas piano dan membacanya sekilas. Hanabi, gadis berambut cokelat itu menghampiri Neji dengan perlahan.

"Err... Kak Neji benar akan menjadi _conductor_ di grup _orchestra_ kali ini'kan?" tanya Hanabi. Terbesit nada harap di setiap ucapannya. Neji mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Hanabi.

"Yah...Menurut paman Hiashi sih begitu," jawab Neji. Hinata,gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah... Kita bisa main bertiga ya," ujar Hinata dengan gembira. Neji kembali mengangguk.

" Ayo. Sudah waktunya makan siang," ajak Neji sambil mendorong pundak kedua adik sepupunya itu menuju pintu. Hinata dan Hanabi tidak melawan dorongan Neji dan hanya menuruti arah dorongan itu.

_Hyuuga's Leaf Orchestra..._

Merupakan sebuah _orchestra _yang dibangun sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Selama ini sang kakek dan anaknya,Hikaru dan Hiashi Hyuugalah yang membangun _orchestra _ini hingga akhirnya menjadi salah satu _orchestra_ yang terkemuka di Jepang. Semenjak sang kakek meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu, Hiashi yang dulunya menjadi _conductor_ harus menambah jabatannya menjadi seorang kepala _orchestra._

Dia sendiri tahu betapa beratnya memiliki dua jabatan. Karena itu dia ingin mencari pengganti dirinya. Melihat kedua anak perempuannya, Hinata dan Hanabi telah menjadi bagian dari _orchestra,_ maka sang keponakan, Neji Hyuugalah yang terpilih menggantikan posisinya sekarang.

_TING! TONG!_

"Ah! Biar saya bukakan." ucap seorang pelayan wanita dengan sigap tanpa ragu segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan makan tempat ketiga remaja tanggung itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Sesaat kemudian pelayan itu kembali datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

"Nona Hinata, ada paket untuk anda." ujar pelayan itu. Neji menatap pelayan itu dengan dingin.

"Tidak punya sopan santunkah kamu sehingga mengganggu kami menikmati makan siang kami?" tanya Neji dengan dingin. Pelayan itu menunduk dengan takut.

"Maaf, tuan muda Neji. Saya..." ucapan pelayan itu berhenti ketika Hinata berdiri dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan 'tidak-apa-apa-kok-kak', lalu menghampiri pelayan itu. Sontak pelayan itu langsung memberikan paket kecil tersebut di tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih", jawab Hinata dengan lembut sambil melihat paket itu dan membukanya perlahan. Raut wajahnya menjadi bingung begitu melihat isi paket itu. 'Surat?' pikirnya. Lalu mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Bonjour, Madamoislle Hinata._

_Apa kamu masih mengingatku? Aku harap malam nanti kita bisa bertemu di danau dekat hutan Konoha. Dengarkan suara saxophone dan kita akan bertemu._

_Salam._

_BUN._

"BUN?" ucap Hinata dengan heran. Tidak pernah dia berkenalan dengan seorang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan bernama BUN. Apa ini suatu teka-teki? pikirnya

"Hinata." panggilan Neji mengaggetkan Hinata. Neji melanjutkan "ada sesuatu?" tanya Neji. Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak...Aku... Permisi dulu." pamitnya, lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 3. Hanabi dan Neji menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan heran.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh..." kata Hanabi. Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga merasakannya." jawab Neji.

Hinata terlentang di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king-size dan berwarna putih dengan selimut berwarna biru dengan nuansa pink menimbulkan kesan unik. Di tatapnya langit-langit yang berwarna putih pucat dengan lampu kristal menggantung dengan indahnya menerangi kamar gadis cantik itu.

Pikirannya masih menerawang dengan tulisan yang baru saja dia baca. BUN...

terkesan seperti sebutan untuk seekor kelinci. BUNNY. Tapi tidak mungkin. Teman-temannya sejak kecil hingga sekarang tidak memiliki panggilan khusus kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang dipanggil 'COOL CHICKEN' dikarenakan bentuk rambut alaminya yang unik dan sikapnya yang dingin. Lagipula harusnya jika itu Sasuke lebih tepat inisialnya CCUS ketimbang BUN. Dan Saxophone... Siapa yang bisa memainkan alat itu ya? Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan dia." gumamnya dengan yakin

"**~"**

Malam yang larut dan dingin tidak menyurutkan keinginan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan seorang yang mengenalnya namun tidak dia kenal. Atau mungkin dia kenal namun dia tidak ingat. Ada berbagai maam kemungkinan yang bisa Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

Kakinya yang langsing berhenti begitu dilihatnya danau Konoha yang indah diterpa sinar bulan purnama yang membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Dari jarak 20 meter dari tepi danau, mata lavendernya mampu melihat keindahan yang Tuhan berikan pada malam hari ini. Namun mata lavendernya tidak menemukan sesosok manusiapun yang sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Kehadiran dirinya. Hingga telinganya mendengar sebuah alunan saxophone yang membunyikan sebuah lagu...

_Ave Maria-Wedding,_ itulah judul lagu yang dibunyikan saxophone itu dengan indah. Hinata menutup matanya, menikmati keindahan lagu yang diberikan oleh pemain saxophone itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju asal suara itu, mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang telah menimbulkan suara seindah ini pada malam yang indah pula. Matanya tertuju pada siluet seorang pria yang sedang bermain saxophone di bawah sinar rembulan di tepi danau.

Hinata menatap siluet itu dengan kagum. Benar-benar musik yang indah. Tanpa disangka, sang pemusik langsung menghentikan permainannya dan membuat Hinata kecewa. Namun kekecewaan itu sirna ketika dilihatnya siluet itu mendekati dirinya. Perasaan bingung bercampur takut merasuki dirinya. bayangan itu semakin dekat sehingga memunculkan sosok seorang yang benar memang ia kenal.

"Hai, Hinata." sapa sosok pria itu. Sementara Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"**~"**

**WAAAAAAHHHHHH!! KU Pubilsh! KU Publish! THIIDAAK!!! *ditendang* **

**Konflik belum kelihatan di sini. Mungkin di chapter 2 atau 3 baru konfliknya muncul.**

**Ku harap kalian suka...**

**XD**

**Yuri-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haai! Maafkan aku karena sudah lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini. Yah... **

**Check this out! –****if you want****-**

**Alunan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruhina/Konohana**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning!****: Jika tidak menyukai tokoh yang ada ****OOC**** ,****AU**** dan ****GAJE**** nya biarpun hanya sedikit, dimohonkan bagi anda untuk ****TIDAK MEMBACANYA****. ****Apalagi dengan ****Gaya Bahasa yang Berubah-UBAH**

**KECUALI KALAU MAU**

Hanabi mendatangi beranda yang ada di kamar raksasanya. Ditutupnya pintu yag menghubungkan kamarnya dengan teras atas tersebut rapat-rapat. Dipandangnya langit malam yang cerah dengan bulan sebagai penerangnya. Bintang-bintang bagaikan berserakan di lautan yang dinamakan langit malam.

Lebay ah...

"Hikari, Akari! Jangan kejar-kejaran! Nanti jatuh!"

"Ahahaha! Hikari! Sini! Tunggu aku!"

"Makanya, Akari jangan lelet!"

"Hei, kalian ini ah..."

Hanabi sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar suara tadi, dilihatnya dari atas teras itu seorang ibu yang membawa belanjaannya sambil memanggil kedua anak perempuannya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Sepertinya mereka kembar. Namun bukan itu yang diperhatikan Hanabi. Gadis belia ini memandang keceriaan yang tampak pada wajah kedua anak kembar tadi. Entah kenapa begitu melihat keceriaan mereka, Hanabi merasa ada lubang menganga di dalam dadanya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa denganku?' Pikir Hanabi.

Akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan beranda tadi untuk melupakan perasaan itu. Meskipun masih terngiang dalam bayangan tadi tawa dan keceriaan anak-anak tadi. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Hanabi menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran kecil dari gadis itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku hampir terkena serang jantung ya." ujar Hinata, terselip kelegaan di setiap kalimatnya. Pemuda yang di depannya itu tersenyum bangga

"Tapi berkat itu kita bertemu kan?" balasnya. Hinata tersenyum simpul menatap pemuda itu. Dia tidak berubah, pikirnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda tadi. Terakhir mereka bertemu kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu saat mereka Hinata berumur 11 tahun dan pemuda tersebut berumur 12 tahun pada saat Konoha Festival Jazz 4 sedang berlangsung, di sanalah dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil bermain saxophone kecil berwarna emas.

Kini, di hadapannya sudah ada pemuda itu. Rambut kuningnya yang tidak berubah, cengirannya yang khas, juga 3 gerutan di pipinya yang seperti kumis kucing. Hanya tinggi badannya saja yang bertambah. Naruto yang dulu sepundak Hinata kini malah sudah melewati kepala Hinata.

Sejenak Hinata tertegun, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi apa ya?

Oh iya! Hinata tersentak.

"Err... Naruto?" panggil Hinata pelan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kamu mengajak aku ketemuan di sini? 'Kan kamu bisa datang langsung ke rumahku..." tanyanya. Naruto memasang tampang berpikir.

Sebenarnya sih dia mau datang ke rumah Hinata. Tapi dia punya dua masalah.

Pertama, dia yang nyalinya besar pasti akan menciut juga melihat Hiashi Hyuuga yang menyambut dari balik pintu dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Uzumaki Naruto pasti akan gemetaran ditambah keringat dingin hanya untuk berkata

_"Permisi. Saya mau bertemu dengan Hinata"_

Kedua, Hyuuga Neji. Sepupu Hinata yang sama dinginnya dengan sang paman. Dia juga tukang menguping. Mana ada sih yang mau didengerin pembicaraannya ketika lagi berduaan? (ehem...)

Tapi gak mungkin'kan Naruto mengucapkan dua hal itu? Bisa-bisa nanti Hinata akan mengeluarkan air matanya dan berlari pergi. Akhirnya Hinata gak mau lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Terus dia bakal nolak Naruto dong!

Waah! jangan dong!

Nanti author repot merubahnya!

"Eh... Itu..." Naruto menjawab dengan ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Eh, tapi gak tahu juga sih, siapa tahu sebenarnya kepalanya lagi gatal...

"Eh...Aku..."

"Ya?" tanya Hinata

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Naruto langsung tersenyum lega begitu berhasil mengatakannya. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah. Perlahan, warna memerahnya menjalar dari dagu, ke hidung, akhirnya ke ubun-ubun.

Tuut! Keluar asap dari wajah Hinata yang polos.

Hehehe...

Itu sih bayangan saja...

Naruto yang bingung dengan keadaan mendekati gadis manis itu. Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan ling-lung.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Naruto yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya langsung salah tingkah. Dia membuang mukanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Yah..."ucapannya tertahan, lalu dia menyeringai. Menutupi kesalah-tingkahannya. Lalu melanjutkan "kurang lebih begitu."

Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah melihat Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Ka-kalau kamu gak keberatan, sebenarnya lusa nanti Hyuuga's Leaf Orchestra akan konser di Main Hall Konoha Convention Center. Kamu... Kamu mau menonton konser kami?" tanyanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Lalu menyeringai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu bercanda? Pastinya aku datang! Sahabatku yang sudah lama terpisah akan mengadakan konser seminggu setelah aku pulang? Tentu saja aku akan datang!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali, Naruto." kata Hinata. Lalu dia tersadar. Ada satu hal yang dia bingungkan sejak awal'kan?

"Naruto, aku mau tanya..." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Ya? Apa itu?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Sebenarnya BUN itu apa sih?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Di Paris, aku dipanggil BUN oleh teman-teman. Itu sih hanya singkatan dari kata 'BLONDE UZUMAKI NARUTO'. Hehehehe" jawab Naruto seadanya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dasar kreatif...

Naruto melihat jam tangan yang menghiasi tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 8, sebaiknya mereka pulang. Udara malam gak bagus buat anak muda.

"Hee... Sudah jam 8 ya." ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Hinata otomatis melihat jam tangan yang terikat manis di lengan kirinya. Benar. Jam 8.

"Aku... Kurasa aku harus pulang." ujar Hinata. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, Naruto..." ujarnya dengan riang, namun dengan nada pelan. Hinata langsung pergi menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang _stunning_ begitu melihat senyuman Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum sayu.

"Wew... Senyumannya benar-benar manis..."

Sehari sebelum konser...

Hanabi berjalan di pinggiran trotoar di tengah kota. Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang ingin dia tuju.

Taman kota.

_Well,_ ini kejadian langka mengingat Hanabi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berjalan-jalan keluar rumahnya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kursi taman yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Dia duduk sambil meremas celananya. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

KLOTAK! DUK!

Sebuah handphone terlempar dan jatuh di depan kakinya disusul dengan bola basket yang memantul entah ke mana. Hanabi mengambil handphone itu dan mengernyit. Orang macam apa yang gak menghargai barang seperti ini? Ternyata di zaman seperti ini masih ada saja orang yang sombong seperti itu.

"HUWAA! GAWAT! GAWAT!"

Seorang anak laki memakai topi seumuran dengannya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah kursi tempat Hanabi duduk. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia melihat sekeliling kursi Hanabi. Lalu nyengir ke arah Hanabi.

"Maaf, apa kamu melihat sebuah handphone yang jatuh sekitar sini?" tanya pemuda itu. Hanabi menatap anak itu. Wajahnya hanya terlihat mulut dan hidungnya saja karena tertutup topi. Apa mungkin handphone yang berwarna biru tua itu miliknya ya? Hanabi menunjukkan handphone yang dia ambil tadi.

"Ini?" tanya Hanabi. Pemuda itu diam. Lalu mengambil handphone itu.

"Iya!" dia memainkan handphone itu sejenak. "Masih hiduup... Makasih ya!" anak itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Hanabi. Membuat wajahnya kini terlihat sepenuhnya. Hanabi membelalakkan matanya. Dia kenal anak ini.

"Konohamaru!" kata Hanabi dengan tidak percaya. Anak bernama Konohamaru itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Waah! Rupanya Hanabi ya! Wah! Yare-yare... Tadi aku gak sadar kalau itu kamu lho!", kata Konohamaru sambil memamerkan giginya yang berderet dengan rapi. Hanabi terdiam. Lalu tersenyum kecil. Konohamaru membalas senyumannya, dan duduk di sebelah Hanabi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Konohamaru. Hanabi menatap langit dan bersandar pada kursi taman.

"Hmm... Entahlah... Aku sendiri juga gak tahu kenapa aku bisa ke sini." jawab Hanabi, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Konohamaru "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya melewati taman ini saja sambil menelepon teman, tiba-tiba ada bola basket melesat ke arahku. Aku berhasil menghindar tapi handphone yang satu ini enggak. Oh... Untung kamu gak apa-apa sayang~" ujarnya sambil memeluk handphonenya dengan mesra. Hanabi langsung_ illfeel_ melihatnya.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, cucu dari Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan Walikota Konoha. Hanabi adalah teman sekelasnya di Konoha Junior High School. Satu-satunya hal yang dia kenal adalah, Konohamaru adalah anak paling jahil di kelas yang juga paling jago dalam matematika.

"Hei! Kau gak apa-apa'kan?"

Konohamaru dan Hanabi menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut orange dikuncir dua bersama cowok berkacamata bertampang ngantuk berlari kecil menghampiri Konohamaru.

"Eh! Kalian! Aku gak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja! Hehehe", Konohamaru nyengir sambil berpose ala Rock-Lee.

Dasar, apa dia gak punya gaya lain? Masa' gaya orang diikutin sih...

Moegi, gadis berambut orange tersebut melirik Hanabi dengan agak heran.

"Err... Kamu kok mirip Hanabi ya?"

He?

"Dia memang Hanabi tauk!", jawab Konohamaru.

"Ehh!" ujar Moegi dengan kaget. Hanabi _sweatdropped_. Apa dia tidak terlalu terkenal ya? Moegi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehe, habisnya kamu beda sih. Kalau gak pake kacamata."

Iya sih. Hanabi selalu memakai kacamata kalau di sekolah dan bermain piano. Di luar itu, kacamatanya dilepas.

Tapi masa' beda gitu sih?

"Eh? Sudah jam segini! Kakek bakal marah besar nih kalau aku sampai pulang telat!" Konohamaru melihat jam tangannya dengan kaget. Lalu berlari meninggalkan taman. Kedua temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sampai besok!" suara Konohamaru masih terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Duluan ya!" susul Moegi dan Udon. Hanabi melambaikan tangannya, lalu kembali bersandar di bangku taman. Masih terasa di dalam dirinya perasaan saat bertemu mereka bertiga. Biarpun singkat, tapi benar-benar merubah perasaan seorang Hanabi. Entah kenapa dia merasa iri melihat kedekatan mereka bertiga.

Haah...

Apa ini yang rasanya kesepian?

TBC.

...

Huwaa! Maaf ya! Aku benar-benar hampir membuat fic ini terbengkalai! Thedakk!

Maaf karena lama update! *Bungkuk 45 derajat

Yuri-chan


End file.
